Fragmentos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele é formado de pequenos fragmentos guardados em suas memórias. Fragmentos, palavras e chocolates. Sem dúvida, chocolates. – MelloMatt – Presente para a PAOLA.


_**Summary: **Ele é formado de pequenos fragmentos guardados em suas memórias. Fragmentos, palavras e chocolates. Sem dúvida, chocolates. – MelloMatt – Presente para a Paola._

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**-**

_O frio me envolve aos poucos_

_E eu mergulho lentamente na escuridão._

_E ninguém é capaz de me encontrar_

_E eu estou sozinho._

_Eu estou morrendo, me ajude, por favor._

**-**

Muitas vezes, eu ouvi falar que a morte é apenas mais um estágio pelo qual passamos. Eu nunca fui fã de livros, isso era especialidade de Mello, mas acho que foi em um deles que descobri algo a esse respeito. Também não posso dizer que fui religioso, apesar de ter ido a algumas missas durante a minha vida. Não costumava ir por mim – aliás, sequer consigo me lembrar qual foi a última vez que fiz algo por mim – mas pelas outras pessoas.

Não é preciso que você seja alguém especial, basta precisar. _Precisar._ Eu estarei pronto para atender quaisquer pedidos que você ou qualquer outra pessoa possa ter. Entretanto, dentre todas as pessoas que me pediram algo, a pior delas estará hoje, ontem e para sempre gravada em minha mente. Uma pessoa com nome de Anjo, olhos de cores e sorriso de demônio. Uma pessoa chamada Mihael Keehl.

Ele não era tão simples de decifrar quanto se imagina, mas também não era como se fosse a pessoa mais enigmática do mundo. Não digo que mistério é a palavra certa para descrevê-lo, aliás, não é. A palavra para Mello é apenas uma, mas as possibilidades para abordá-lo são infinitas. Você é capaz de ser perder nisso. Em todas as cores de azul que existem presas naqueles olhos, acreditem quando eu digo. Se você olhar para Mello, estará perdido. A palavra para ele é _impulso._

Sim, impulso. É tudo dessa forma quando se trata dele. Ser o primeiro a chegar às aulas, o primeiro a fazer um gol, o _melhor _da partida. São pequenos detalhes como esse que formaram Mello do jeito que ele é. Primeiro, pequenos impulsos. Depois, uma competição doentia. Ser o primeiro, ser o número um. Um, um, um. Mello era louco por um algarismo.

Mas não há como compreendê-lo dessa forma, é tudo uma questão de análise. Tudo depende do ponto de vista pelo qual se olha as coisas. Do lado da moeda que você observa. Se você não der importância aos detalhes, jamais entenderá Mello. Porque ele é formado de pequenos fragmentos guardados em sua memória. Fragmentos, palavras e chocolates. Sem dúvida, chocolates. E é disso que eu falarei. Ouça se quiser, mas eu gostaria de pensar que se importa, ao menos um pouco. Gostaria de pensar... que fui algo para alguém.

* * *

**I – Fé.**

Como eu já disse, não sou de índole religiosa e sei que Mello também não. Se ele tinha fé em algo, sei que esse algo não era Deus. Não, jamais foi e jamais será. Certa vez, ele comentou comigo que o crucifixo fora um presente da mãe e que aquela era sua única lembrança dela, além do cheiro de flores de lavanda e do sorriso de porcelana. Eu nunca compreendi bem esse último item, mas acho que era a maior razão para a fé que ele possuía. A fé no inalcançável.

Acho que é um mal da humanidade ser assim e Mello é a pessoa mais humana que eu já conheci. Por baixo daquele sorriso doentio e dos olhos com todos os tons de azul existentes no mundo, ele é a pessoa mais humana que eu já conheci. Talvez você me ache louco por isso, eu não sei, mas a verdade é essa.

Era a fé dele. A fé de que conseguiria ser o melhor da Wammy's, a fé de que ultrapassaria Near, a fé de que sucederia L. A fé, a fé, a fé. Acho que foi a partir desse fragmento que Mello começou a definhar dentro de sua própria loucura.

Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, ele ia até a capela da Wammy's¹ e se ajoelhava na frente do altar. Ele murmurava coisas em latim e as pessoas diziam que Mello era um garoto religioso, mas eu sabia que não – e não era o único. Near também sabia disso, porque o olhar de Mello o denunciava. Quando ele abria os olhos e apertava o crucifixo entre os dedos, ficava claro que ele não era um Anjo, mas o verdadeiro Demônio. E, às vezes, ele apertava com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos ficavam brancos e a cruz se fincava em sua palma. E o sangue escorria e ele sorria. O fragmento que formava a fé de Mello cheirava à loucura.

* * *

**II – Orgulho.**

Outra prova de sua humanidade, um dos sete pecados capitais. O orgulho de Mello era tamanho, que ele era incapaz de enxergar a verdade à sua frente. Muitas vezes me perguntei o motivo de ele ser assim, mas jamais dirigi esta dúvida a ele. Imagino que sua resposta seria apenas um sorriso de demônio e um olhar azul que me engoliria feito uma quimera. Mello tinha esse poder.

O orgulho dele jamais permitiu que estabelecesse uma relação de amizade com aqueles que fossem melhores do que ele em algo. Quando penso a respeito disso, vejo que a relação dele com Near era a mais estranha possível, mesmo para dois rivais. Near não se importava, mas aquilo era tudo para Mello. Acho que a ironia gostava de caçoar da cara de Mello, pisar naquilo que ele dava tanto valor.

Por tantas vezes, eu vi o orgulho dele ser dilacerado pelas notas maiores de Near. Foram incontáveis os socos que ele dava na parede, apenas para se sentir melhor. Creio que foi também nessa época que comecei a roubar as bandagens da enfermaria apenas para que Roger não soubesse o que ele andava fazendo.

Será que o orgulho dele era tão grande assim que ele não enxergava nada? Se, ao menos ele tentasse, veria que Near o admirava como seu rival. Se Mello não fosse tão... _tão Mello_, talvez as coisas não tivessem tomado o rumo que tomaram. Fazer as coisas do próprio jeito, entrar na Máfia para isso. O fragmento responsável pela destruição de Mello foi seu orgulho.

* * *

**III – Estupidez. **

Esse fragmento foi formado pelo orgulho cego dele. Ainda não consigo compreender como alguém pode agir dessa maneira por tanto tempo e não sei se tenho vontade de rir ou de chorar por saber que ele agora é o _chefe_ da Máfia. Onde ele pensa que vai chegar com tudo isso?

Mello busca atalhos em tudo aquilo que faz, mas ele não sabe o quão perigoso pode ser tomar um caminho sem volta? Claro que sim. _É claro_ que ele sabe, mas ele não se importa. A estupidez, outra prova de sua grande humanidade por querer ser o melhor. Ele jamais compreenderá o quanto me preocupo com ele – e sei que não sou o único.

Eu não estava só naquela sala quando ele saiu da Wammy's, Near e Linda também estavam lá. Ela chorava, ele agia com indiferença e eu apenas observava. Sua estupidez sempre foi tão grande, que Mello jamais notou que tinha amigos. Um fragmento manchado pelo seu orgulho. Seu estúpido orgulho.

* * *

**IV – Egoísmo.**

Eu gostaria que Mello pudesse me ouvir agora, mas sei que não pode – e não ouviria se pudesse. Entretanto, quero falar como se estivesse falando com ele, aquele completo _idiota._ Por que, Mello? Por que você deixou que esse maldito egoísmo tirasse você de perto de mim? Será que não era divertido estarmos juntos aqui na Wammy's? Não era divertido dividirmos o mesmo quarto e, por vezes, passar madrugadas em claro porque eu ficava nos videogames e você comendo chocolates?

O fragmento que forma o seu egoísmo é grande, Mello. Talvez seja uma lasca quase inteira de um disco perdido na sua mente. Foi o seu egoísmo que o fez me abandonar aqui, sozinho, sem ninguém para poder conversar. Hah, talvez eu é quem seja egoísta no fim das contas, querendo te prender aqui quando o seu sonho é muito maior que a companhia de um cara como eu.

Mas esse sonho está te destruindo, será que você não vê, cara? A sua vida podia ser muito melhor do que isso se não insistisse em bater na mesma maldita tecla. Não é mais a sucessão de L, eu sei, é apenas o seu egoísmo de querer mostrar que pode ser mais do que o número dois. Eu gostaria de acreditar que algum dia você vai mudar, mas eu sei que não.

Faz parte de você – do seu eu – ser assim, desse jeito. E tudo o que eu posso fazer, além de zelar pela sua segurança, é aceitar. Porque, se você é a sombra de Near, eu sou a sua sombra, Mello. A sombra da sombra. Quão irônico isso pode ser? Na verdade, não me importo com a resposta, eu não me importo se puder estar ao seu lado e fazer algo por você. Porque esse é o meu egoísmo particular.

Claro, as pessoas não me vêem dessa forma, porque eu sou _apenas o cara que é usado pelos outros._ Mas isso também não é importante, Mello, porque agora eu estou aqui, do seu lado. Eu posso falar com você e, apesar da sua seriedade, ainda damos boas risadas, passando madrugadas em claro com cigarros, videogames e chocolates. Não faz mal me arriscar por isso. Vou ser um pouco mais egoísta. Por você.

* * *

**V – Obsessão.**

Near, Near, Near. Quantas foram as vezes nas quais ouvi esse nome seguidas de um palavrão, dois ou milhares deles? O fragmento da obsessão de Mello era manchado pelo ódio. Um ódio tão visível e palpável que chegava a assustar quem quer que visse de onde quer que estivesse. Sua obsessão era branca, mas seus olhos queimavam de azul.

Eu não conseguia compreender, mas creio que nunca tentei a fundo, o que Mello realmente queria com Near. O modo como ele o enxergava – não como rival, mas algo a ser alcançado, superado e destruído – era doentio. Por vezes eu lhe disse para que esquecesse isso, mas ele sempre acabava me ignorando.

Acho que eu também fui um pouco cego por ele. Mello acabou se tornando a minha obsessão sem que eu notasse. Ver o modo como ele rasgava a embalagem do chocolate e depois _dilacerava_ um pedaço deste, mordendo e mordendo e mordendo. Ele tinha o brilho azul do ódio nos olhos a cada vez que mordia o chocolate. E eu me pegava imaginando no que ele devia estar pensando, e Mello sorria para mim daquela forma tão doentia e demoníaca e meus olhos se fixavam na marca que não devia estar, mas estava em seu rosto. A marca causada pela obsessão.

_"O que foi, Matt? Gostou de me olhar, é?"_ Ele pergunta, me encarando e o sorriso não desaparece, mas eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

_"Não é nada..."_ Eu digo, mas sei que ele não se convence, porque ele se levanta e está vindo para cá e...

_"Você não sabe mentir."_ Ele me beija. Um beijo com gosto de chocolate e caramelo. Um beijo com o gosto _dele._

E eu sou capaz de sentir aquela _marca_ roçando no meu rosto enquanto ele cola o corpo ao meu, mas eu não consigo me afastar. E eu sinto que aquilo tem uma textura _áspera_ enquanto eu toco, mas Mello não afasta a minha mão. Ele apenas sorri, me encarando. E os olhos dele brilham e eu não reconheço aquele azul, porque é diferente de todos os azuis que eu já vi. Mas eu descobri _(ria)_ que aquele era o azul da malícia. A obsessão de Mello podia ser Near, mas seu desejo se chamava _Matt._

* * *

**VI – Loucura.**

Loucura, insanidade, Mello, no fim, dá tudo no mesmo.¹ Todos os fragmentos de memórias de Mello terminam nisso. Na loucura que começou a corroê-lo quando ainda era apenas fé. Essa loucura que faz tão parte de Mello quanto Mello faz parte da loucura. Não, eu não estou exagerando quando digo isso e aquela _marca_ no rosto dele é a maior prova de que estou certo.

Não é de agora que eu sou capaz de enxergar o brilho azul da loucura nos olhos dele e muito menos no sorriso. Desde que o conheço, Mello é assim. Desde sempre, talvez desde o seu nascimento, ele seja assim, tão louco. Talvez eu esteja lendo muitos quadrinhos, mas, às vezes, me lembro do _Joker²_ enquanto olho para ele. A _risada_, eu tenho medo quando Mello ri. Porque não é uma risada saudável que preenche o ambiente. É algo que _destrói_, que _agride_. É _violento_, porque Mello é assim.

Cada parte de Mello é composta por toques de loucura. Quando ele respira, eu sou capaz de notar os lábios se repuxando, ele _sente_ vontade de gargalhar, como se algo muito engraçado lhe tivesse passado pela mente e eu me pergunto o que seria, mas acho que não desejo saber, porque isso acabaria com a _minha_ sanidade.

* * *

**VII – Morte.**

_"Está pronto (para morrer), Matt?"_ Ele pergunta, me encarando. O plano já foi repassado por três vezes seguidas. Mello não é paciente, mas ele quer ter certeza de que tudo dará certo. E eu noto a inquietação nos seus olhos, porque ele _sabe_, assim como eu, que nada dará certo, mas seu orgulho não o deixa voltar atrás.

_"Sim, Mello."_ Eu respondo e sorrio, acendendo um cigarro. Eu já sei o que acontecerá, mas não importa. É o pedido dele e eu não posso voltar atrás. Estou entrando no carro quando ele me puxa e me beija. Ainda sou capaz de sentir o gosto de chocolate e me arrisco a dizer que fica muito melhor quando mesclado ao tabaco.

Quando Mello se afasta, ele me encara como se esperasse algum tipo de reação que as pessoas normais costumariam ter. Ele espera que eu volte atrás, que queira pará-lo. Desconfio que até suplica por isso através do olhar. Entretanto, eu não vou dizer nada. Eu estou decidido a ajudá-lo, porque eu sou sua sombra e tudo que uma sombra pode fazer, é imitar seu mestre.

_"Tem certeza disso?"_ Ele pergunta, antes de subir na moto. Eu teria me emocionado se fosse outra pessoa, mas, sendo Mello, apenas pude rir.

_"Sim, vamos logo."_ Acenei para _(a morte) _ele e entrei no carro.

_Morte._

Eu já sabia que tudo acabaria assim desde o início, eu já estava preparado. Dizem que toda a vida passa por seus olhos quando se está para morrer, mas eu acho que isso é mentira. Tudo o que eu vejo são cabelos loiros e páginas de um livro que jamais terá fim. Droga, está ficando frio e eu não sinto mais dor pelas balas. Tudo está escurecendo, eu vou mesmo morrer sozinho? Eu não quero morrer, mas acho que escolhi esse caminho. As páginas agora estão em branco, mas são manchadas de sangue. Que livro é esse? Está escuro, muito escuro. Eu ainda escuto as vozes e eles dizem que a missão está cumprida. As manchas de sangue marcam as páginas e já estão secando. Esse livro é o livro da minha história. Os fragmentos que formam Mello, que me formam. A nossa história jamais terá um fim, porque foi assim que quisemos. Ele também está morto.

* * *

_Fim de jogo para nós, Mello._

* * *

**¹** - **A capela da Wammy's faz referência a uma fic minha, Sanctis Haeresis em que o Mello ia lá todos os dias rezar.**

**² - Isso é uma paródia com a minha fic e do Harry na qual tem uma frase marcante: Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. No fim, dá tudo no mesmo. O nome da fic é Taste for Death.**

**³ - Eu e a Mah comentamos sobre ele hoje e eu tive que colocar! Meu vilão favorito, Joker, do Batman.**

* * *

**N/A:**

AHÁ! 8D – internas – Cá estou eu com outra MelloMatt!

Se tem uma coisa que se tornou vício na minha vida nos últimos meses, essa coisa é MelloMatt. Eu já gostava do casal, mas graças à algumas pessoas, passei a amar muito mais.

Eu gosto de trabalhar Angst's como esses, eu acho divertido e amo narrar pela perspectiva do Mello.

Essa é a terceiro MelloMatt que eu faço e todas são presentes, já notaram? 8DDD

De qualquer forma, esta aqui é para a PAOLA 8D

Espero que goste, mah, porque eu quis fazer um formato diferente, então não sei se vai agradar. Eu me arrisquei com a Raito na PeinKonan, quis me arriscar com você na MelloMatt.

Agradeço à Morg por betar!

Enfim.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
